היו זמנים במערב
thumb|ימין "היו זמנים במערב" (באנגלית: "Once Upon A Time In The West") הוא סרטו של סרג'ו לאונה. בכתיבת התסריט השתתפו ברנרדו ברטולוצ'י ודריו ארג'נטו. עלילת התסריט ג'יל, רעייתו הטרייה של החוואי מק'ביין, מגיעה מניו אורלינס אל חוות בעלה בעיירה "סוויט ווטר" שכוחת האל שבמערב הפרוע, שנבנית במקביל להקמת מסילת ברזל שתקשר אותה עם הציוויליזציה. ג'יל מגלה שבעלה נרצח באכזריות מכיוון שסירב למכור את אדמתו עבור מסילת הברזל. היא פונה לשני אקדוחנים זרים ומסתוריים שמגיעים לעיירה כדי שייגנו עליה, אולם מסתבר שאחד מהם משחק משחק כפול. Story of a young woman, Mrs. McBain, who moves from New Orleans to frontier Utah, on the very edge of the American West. She arrives to find her new husband and family slaughtered, but by who? The prime suspect, coffee-lover Cheyenne, befriends her and offers to go after the real killer, assassin gang leader Frank, in her honor. He is accompanied by Harmonica on his quest to get even. Get-rich-quick subplots and intricate character histories intertwine with such artistic flair that this could in fact be the movie-to-end-all-movies. Written by DrGoodBeat לפי IMDb כללי מהויקיפדיה האנגלית Once Upon a Time במערב (איטלקי: C'era una volta il המערבי) הוא 1968 אפוס איטלקי / אמריקאי סרט ספגטי המערבי בבימויו של סרג'יו לאונה לפרמאונט. זה מככב הנרי פונדה יצוקה נגד סוג כנבל, צ'ארלס ברונסון כאויבו, ג'ייסון רובארדס כשודד, וקלודיה קרדינלה כhomesteader אלמן טרי עם עבר בזנות.התסריט נכתב על ידי לאון וסרחיו דונאטי, מסיפור שהומצא על ידי לאונה, ברנרדו ברטולוצ'י, ודריו ארג'נטו.צילום המסך הרחב היה על ידי Tonino Delli Colli, ואניו מוריקונה סיפקה את ציון סרט. זה הפרק הראשון באונה של "Once Upon a Time" טרילוגיה, שתיים האחרים הם Once Upon a Time ... המהפכה וOnce Upon a Time באמריקה. לאחר הבימוי טוב, הרע והמכוער, לאונה החליטה לפרוש ממערבונים ורצויים להפקת סרטו המבוססת על העדשות, שסופו של דבר הפכו Once Upon a Time באמריקה. עם זאת, לאונה קיבלה הצעה מפרמאונט כדי לספק גישה להנרי פונדה ולהשתמש בתקציב כדי לייצר עוד סרט מערבי. הוא גויס ברטולוצ'י וארג'נטו לתכנן את העלילה של הסרט בשנת 1966, מחקר סרטים מערביים אחרים בתהליך. אחרי קלינט איסטווד דחה את ההצעה לשחק הדמות הראשית של הסרט, ברונסון הוצע התפקיד. במהלך ייצור, לאונה גייסה דונאטי לשכתב את התסריט בשל חששות מעל מגבלות זמן. הגרסה המקורית של הבמאי הייתה 166 דקות (2 שעות ו46 דקות) כשזה היה ראשון שפורסם ביום 21 בדצמבר, 1968. זה היה הגרסה שהייתה אמורה להיות מוצגים בבתי הקולנוע באירופה וזכתה להצלחה בקופות. לשחרור ארה"ב ביום 28 במאי 1969, Once Upon a Time במערב נערך עד 145 דקות (2 שעות ו25 דקות) על ידי פרמאונט והיה כישלון פיננסי.הסרט כיום מקובל כיצירת מופת ואחד מהסרטים הגדולים ביותר שנעשו אי פעם. בשנת 2009, הסרט נבחר לשימור בארצות הברית הסרטים הלאומי הרישום על ידי ספריית הקונגרס בתור "מבחינה תרבותית, היסטורי או אסתטי משמעותית". העלילה הסרט מתאר את שני קונפליקטים המתרחשים סביב חופות אריחים, עיירה בדיונית באמריקה הישנה המערבית: קרב קרקעות הקשורים לבניית מסילת רכבת, ומשימה של נקמה נגד רוצח בדם קר.מאבק קיים לSweetwater, פיסת הקרקע ליד מחופות אריחים המכילה מקור המים היחיד באזור.הקרקע נרכשה על ידי ברט McBain (פרנק וולף), שחזה כי הרכבת הייתה צריך לעבור דרך אזור זה על מנת לספק מים לקטרי הקיטור. כאשר טייקון רכבת מורטון (גבריאלה Ferzetti) לומד מזה, הוא שולח רוצח השכיר שלו פרנק (הנרי פונדה) פשוט להפחיד McBain לעבור מהאדמה, אבל פרנק הורג במקום McBain ושלושת ילדיו, שתילת ראיות כדי להפליל השודד Cheyenne (ג'ייסון רובארדס). נראה שיש בארץ אין בעלים; עם זאת, זונה לשעבר (קלודיה קרדינלה) מגיעה מניו אורלינס, חושפת שהיא ג'יל McBain, אשתו החדשה של ברט והבעלים של הקרקע. בינתיים, יורה מסתורי לשחק-מפוחית (צ'ארלס ברונסון), מי שאיין מאוחר יותר ממכן "מפוחית", רודף פרנק.בסצנת הפתיחה של הסרט, מפוחית הורגת שלושה אנשים שנשלחו על ידי פרנק להרוג אותו.בפונדק דרכים בדרך לSweetwater, הוא מודיע שאיין כי שלושת האקדוחנים נראה היו שהתחזו לאנשיו של שאיין. חזרה בSweetwater, חומרי הבנייה מועברים להקמת תחנת רכבת ועיירה קטנה. מפוחית מסבירה כי ג'יל תאבד Sweetwater אלא אם כן התחנה נבנתה על ידי זמן צוותי הבנייה של המסלול יגיעו לנקודה ש, כך שאיין מכניסה את העבודות להקמתו אנשיו. פרנק פונה נגד מורטון, שרצו לעשות עסקה עם ג'יל. מורטון נכה ולא מסוגל להילחם בחזרה. לאחר לאנוס אותה למין, פרנק מכריח את ג'יל למכור את הנכס במכירה פומבית. הוא מנסה לקנות את החווה במחיר זול באמצעות הפחדת המתמודדים האחרים, אבל מפוחית מגיעה, מחזיקה Cheyenne באיומי אקדח, והופך את הצעה גבוהה הרבה יותר המבוססת על כסף גמולו עבור אספקת Cheyenne לרשויות. מפוחית דוחה את ההצעה על ידי פרנק לקנות את החווה אותו עבור דולר אחד יותר ממה שהוא שילם במכירה הפומבית. אנשיו של פרנק לבגוד ולארוב לו, לאחר ששולמו על ידי מורטון לפנות נגדו, אבל - הרבה לזעמה של ג'יל - מפוחית מסייעת פרנק להרוג אותם, פשוט כדי להציל את הזכות הזאת לעצמו. מורטון ושאר אנשיו של פרנק הם נהרגו בקרב עם הכנופיה של Cheyenne. פרנק ואז הולך לSweetwater להתעמת עם מפוחית. בשני מקרים, פרנק ביקש מפוחית מי הוא, אבל בשתי הפעמים מפוחית סירבה לענות לו. במקום זאת, הוא ציטט באופן מסתורי שמות של גברים פרנק רצח. הפעם, מפוחית אומרת שהוא יגלה שהוא "רק בנקודה למות."שני גברים למקם את עצמם לקרב, ובשלב זה המניע של מפוחית לנקמה מתגלה בפלאשבק: כאשר מפוחית הייתה ילד, פרנק צעיר, כבר שודד אכזרי, אילץ אותו לאזן את האח הבוגר על כתפיו בעת שאחיו חבל סביב צווארו.כנער נאבק כדי לתמוך במשקלו של אחיו, פרנק ממולא מפוחית בפיו ואמר לו לשחק. הנשימה המאומצת של הילד בתוך ומחוץ למפוחית תהפוך הנושא של הדמות לאורך כל הסרט.האח הגדול בועט אותו משם, והוא נתלה על פעמון הכפר. מפוחית שואבת ראשונה ויורה פרנק. כשהוא שוכב גוסס, פרנק שוב שואל מי הוא, ואז המפוחית ממוקמת בפיו של פרנק. פרנק מהנהן בחולשה בהכרה ומת. מפוחית ואיינתי להיפרד ג'יל, שמפקחת בנייה של תחנת הרכבת כצוותות הנחת המסלול להגיע Sweetwater. Cheyenne מתמוטט, ומגלה כי הוא נורה למוות במהלך הקטטה עם חבורתו של פרנק על ידי איל ההון מורטון.רכבת העבודה מגיעה, ג'יל נושאת מים לעובדי הרכבת תוך מפוחית רוכבת משם עם הגוף של Cheyenne. קישורים חיצוניים * המוטו:There were three men in her life. One to take her... one to love her... and one to kill her. {דירוג: Your rating: -/10 Ratings: 8.7/10 from 167,017 users Metascore: 80/100 Reviews: 526 user | 159 critic | 8 from Metacritic.com הגבלת צפיה: Rated PG-13 for western violence and brief sensuality ההפקה והקבלה מהויקיפדיה האנגלית לאחר ביצוע אפוס מלחמת האזרחים האמריקאי שלו טוב, הרע והמכוער, לאונה התכוונה לפרוש ממנו לבצע מערבונים, להאמין שהוא אמר כל מה שהוא רצה לומר. הוא נתקל ברומן לעדשות על ידי בשם הבדוי "הארי גריי", ספר אוטוביוגרפי המבוסס על חוויותיו של המחבר עצמו כברדס יהודי בתקופת היובש, ומתוכנן כדי להתאים אותה לסרט (זה היה סופו של דבר, שבעה עשר שנים מאוחר יותר, הפך סרטו האחרון, הייתה היה זמנים באמריקה). לאונה למרות שהוצעה רק מערבונים על ידי אולפני הוליווד. יונייטד ארטיסטס (שהפיק את טרילוגית דולרים) הציע לו את ההזדמנות לעשות סרט בכיכובו של צ'רלטון הסטון, קירק דאגלס ורוק הדסון, אבל לאונה סירבה. עם זאת, כאשר Paramount הציע לאונה תקציב נדיב יחד עם גישה להנרי פונדה - השחקן האהוב עליו, ואחד שאותו רצה לעבוד עם עבור כמעט כל הקריירה שלו - לאונה קיבלה את ההצעה. לאונה הוזמנה ברנרדו ברטולוצ'י ודריו ארג'נטו-שניהם היו מבקרי קולנוע לפני שהפך מנהלים כדי לסייע לו לפתח את הסרט ב1966. גברים מאוחר בילתה את מרבית השנה הבאה צופה ודן במערבונים קלאסיים רבים כגון צהריים היום, סוס הברזל , Comancheros, והמחפשים בביתו של לאונה, ונבנו סיפור מורכב כמעט כולה מ" אזכור "למערבונים אמריקאים. מאז טוב, הרע והמכוער, אשר במקור רץ במשך שלוש שעות, סרטיו של לאונה נחתכו בדרך כלל (לעתים קרובות באופן דרמטי למדי) לשחרור קופות. האונה הייתה מודעת מאוד לאורכו של Once Upon a Time במערב במהלך צילומים, ומאוחר יותר הוזמנה סרג'יו דונאטי, שעבד בכמה מסרטיו האחרים של לאונה, כדי לעזור לו לחדד את התסריט, במידה רבה, לבלום את אורכו של הסרט לכיוון סוף הייצור. רבים מהקווים הזכורים ביותר של הסרט של דיאלוג הגיעו מדונאטי, או ממאי הסרט אנגלית הדיאלוג, שחקן האמריקאי גולה מיקי נוקס. [5 סגנון עריכה לOnce Upon a Time במערב, לאונה שינתה את גישתו על מערבוניו המוקדמים. בעוד סרטי "דולר" היו מוזרים וקצבית, פרודיה עדיין לשון-in-הלחי חגיגית של הסמלים של המערב הפרוע, הסרט הזה הוא הרבה יותר איטי בקצב וקודר בנושא. סגנונו של לאונה הייחודי, שהוא שונה מאוד מ, אבל מאוד מושפע, Sanshiro סוגאטה של אקירה קורוסאווה (1943), עדיין קיים אבל כבר שונה לתחילת הטרילוגיה השנייה של לאונה, מה שנקרא הטרילוגיה "Once Upon a Time" .הדמויות בסרט הזה גם מתחילות לשנות במידה ניכרת על פני קודמיהם במערבונים "דולר". הם לא ממש כהגדרתו ו, יוצא דופן עבור תווים לאונה עד לנקודה זו, הם מתחילים לשנות (או לפחות ניסיון) במהלך הסיפור. זה מסמן את תחילתו של השלב השני של הסגנון של לאונה, שיפותח נוסף בברווז, אתה פרייר!וOnce Upon a Time באמריקה. צעדה עריכה בסרט מופיע סצנות ארוכות, איטיות שיש בו דיאלוג מעט מאוד וקטן שקורה, נשבר על ידי אלימות קצרה ופתאומית. האונה הייתה הרבה יותר מעוניינת בטקסים שקדמו אלימות מאשר באלימות עצמה.הטון של הסרט הוא בקנה אחד עם חצי המדבר הצחיח שבו הסיפור נפרש, ומטעין אותו עם תחושה של ריאליזם שעומדת בניגוד לgunplay כוריאוגרפיה בקפידה. מיקומים עריכה קשת הלבנים שבו פלאשבקים דמותו של רונסון לנעוריו והאירוע הלינץ המקורי נבנה ליד שדה תעופה קטן חמש עשרה קילומטרים מצפון Monument Valley, ביוטה ושני קילומטרים מכביש 163 (המקשר Gouldings Lodge והמקסיקני Hat).רצף הפתיחה המפורסם עם הישיבה שלוש חמוש הרכבת היה הרצף האחרון שצולם בספרד. ירי בבקר פינת התחנה, כמיקום נקרא בסיפור, נקבע לארבעה ימים וצולם לאורך קו הרכבת ליד Estación de Calahorra, מחוץ Guadix, ספרד. 6 שחקן אל Mulock, שמשחק Knuckles בפתיחה רצף, התאבד בGuadix ממש לפני הרצף הזה היה צילומים מוגמרים. יציקה עריכה שאלת ספר new.svg סעיף זה אינו לצטט כל הפניות או מקורות. אנא עזור לשפר סעיף זה על ידי הוספת ציטוטי מקורות אמינות. חומר בלי ציון פרטים ניתן לערער והוסר. (ספטמבר 2012) פונדה לא תקבל את הצעתו הראשונה של לאונה לשחק פרנק, כך לאונה טסה לניו יורק כדי לשכנע אותו, ואמר לו: "תמונה זו:. המצלמה מראה חמוש מהמותניים ומטה מושכים את האקדח שלו וירה ילד פועל המצלמה מתרוממת כלפי מעלהלפניו של היורה ו... זה הנרי פונדה. "לאחר פגישתו עם לאונה, פונדה קראה לחבר שלו אלי וולך, שיעץ לו לעשות סרט, כמו "יהיה לך את הזמן של החיים שלך." כאשר הוא קיבל את התפקיד, פונדה הגיעה לסט עם אנשי קשר של חום ושיער פנים. פונדה הרגישה שיש עיניים כהות ושיער פנים יהיו לערבב היטב עם רוע של הדמות שלו וגם לעזור לקהל לקבל את זה פונדה "החדשה" כאיש הרע, אבל לאונה אמרה לו באופן מיידי כדי להסיר את אנשי הקשר ושיער פנים. לאונה הרגישה שעיניו הכחולות של פונדה הטובה ביותר שיקפו את הטבע הקר, הקפוא של הרוצח. זה היה אחד מהפעמים הראשונות בסרט מערבי שבו הנבל היה להיות משוחקים על ידי השחקן הראשי. לאונה במקור הציעה את התפקיד של מפוחית לקלינט איסטווד; כשהוא הפך אותה למטה, לאונה שכרה צ'ארלס ברונסון שהמקור הוצע ודחה את החלק של האיש ללא שם בבעבור חופן דולרים. ג'יימס קובורן גם היה ניגש למפוחית אבל דרש יותר מדי כסף. רוברט ריאן הוצע התפקיד של השריף בגילומו של קינן וין. ריאן בתחילה התקבל אך נסוג לאחר שקבל תפקיד גדול יותר בסם פקינפה של חבורת הפראים. אנריקו מריה סלרנו ורוברט חוסיין היו שניהם הציעה את התפקיד של מורטון לפני גבריאלה Ferzetti לוהק; חוסיין קיבל אך נאלץ לנשור למחויבות תיאטרון. Ferzetti, שרואה אותו לאחד התפקידים הטובים ביותר שלו, התייחס לליהוק שלו כמו "גורל, גורל" בראיון לשחרור DVD. שחקן אל Mulock (בהשתתפות ברצף רכבת הפתיחה, כמו גם באונה של טוב, הרע והמכוער) התאבדו במהלך צילומי הסרט בקפיצה מחדר המלון שלו בתחפושת מלאה. פרנק וולף, השחקן שמגלם את McBain, גם התאבד במלון רומא בשנת 1971. מוסיקה עריכה מאמר ראשי: Once Upon a Time במערב (הפסקול) המוזיקה נכתבה על ידי מלחין אניו מוריקונה, המשת"פ הקבוע של לאונה, שכתב את הציון בניצוחו של לאונה לפני צילומים החלו. כמו בטוב, רע והמכוער, המוזיקה רודפת תורמת לגדולתו של הסרט, וכמו המוזיקה לטובה, רע והמכוער, נחשב לאחד מהיצירות הגדולות ביותר של מוריקונה. בסרט מופיע מוטיבים מרכזיים הקשורים לכל אחד מהדמויות הראשיות (כל אחד עם המוזיקה הנושא שלהם), כמו גם לרוחו של המערב האמריקאי. 7 במיוחד משכנע הוא שירה ללא מילים על ידי הזמר האיטלקי אדה dell'Orso במהלך הנושא מוסיקה לאופי קלאודיה קרדינלה. זה היה רצונו של לאונה יש מוסיקה זמינה ושיחקה במהלך הסרטה. האונה הייתה מוריקונה להלחין הציון לפני הירי התחיל והיה מנגנת את המוזיקה ברקע לשחקנים על סט. 7 פרט כלדקה של המוטיב "הדין", לפני מפוחית הורגת שלושה פורעי החוק, אין מוסיקה פסקול הוא שיחק עד בסוף הסצנה השנייה, כאשר הנרי פונדה עושה הכניסה הראשונה שלו. זה אולי לא נראה מוזר במיוחד, אף על פי שהמוזיקה של מוריקונה היא בדרך כלל נחשבת לחלק חיוני של הסרטים המערביים של סרג'יו לאונה. במהלך תחילת הסרט, לאונה ומוריקונה אין במקום להשתמש במספר של צלילים טבעיים, למשל גלגל מסתובב ברוח, צליל של רכבת, חגבים, רובי ציד ואילו ציד, כנפי יונים, וכו ', בנוסף ל המפוחית בגילומו של דמותו של רונסון, מאז שהצליל הוא "הסבירה" על ידי כך שהצליל של המפוחית הוא diegetic ולא פסקול אמיתי. קבלה עריכה אם כי פחות פופולרי בארה"ב מאשר דולר הטרילוגיה הקודמת, Once Upon a Time במערב צבר כת נלהבת הבא ברחבי העולם, במיוחד בקרב אנשי קולנוע ויוצרי סרטים.ב1960s and 1970s מאוחר, זה היה הערכה מחדש על ידי יוצרים צעירים ומבקרים, שרבים מהם קראו לו יצירת מופת. דירקטוריון כולל קוונטין טרנטינו, מרטין סקורסזה, ג'ורג' לוקאס, ג'ון קרפנטר, וג'ון בורמן דיבר על ההשפעה שהיה לי הסרט עליהם. עכשיו זה נחשב לאחד מהסרטים הגדולים ביותר שנעשו אי פעם וכמה מבקרים רואים את זה כדי להיות ההישג הטוב ביותר במערב ושל סרג'יו לאונה הטוב ביותר כדירקטור. אתר צבירת סקירת רקוב עגבניות שנאספו רטרוספקטיבית ביקורות של 52 מבקרים ונתנו לסרט ציון של 98%. 8 ניתן למצוא Once Upon a Time במערב בסקרי סרט רבים ו'הטוב ביותר של "רשימות. דירוג נוכחי עריכה זמן בשם Once Upon a Time במערב כאחד מ100 הסרטים הגדולים ביותר של המאה 20th. 9 הם יורים גם בתמונות, האם הם לא רשימה שלנו 1000 הסרטים הגדולים, Once Upon a Time במערב ממוקם במספר 62. 10 מגזין סה"כ סרט להציב Once Upon a Time במערב בנושא המהדורה המיוחד שלהם 100 סרטים הגדולים. 11 בשנת 2008, אימפריה שנערכה סקר של "500 סרטים הגדולים של כל זמנים", לוקח קולות מ10,000 קוראים, 150 יוצרים ו50 מבקרי קולנוע. "Once Upon a Time במערב" נבחר במספר 14, המערבי הגבוה ביותר ברשימה. 12 הודעות ל[ עריכה] מהדורות אמריקאיות עריכה בארה"ב, Paramount ערך את הסרט כ 145 דקות לשחרור הרחב, אבל הסרט שתוי בקופות, מרוויח 2.1M $ בהשכרה בצפון אמריקה. 13 הסצנות הבאות נחתכו לשחרור האמריקאי: כל הסצנה בהודעת המסחר של ליונל סטנדר. Cheyenne (רובארדס) לא הציג בשחרור האמריקאי עד להגעתו בחווה McBain מאוחר יותר בסרט. סטנדר נשאר בזיכויים, למרות שהוא לא הופיע בגרסה זו בכל. הסצנה שבה מורטון ופרנק לדון מה לעשות עם ג'יל בצוקי נבאחו. סצנת מותו של מורטון הייתה מופחתת במידה ניכרת. סצנת מותו של שאיין היה נכרתה לחלוטין. אחרת, אחת סצנות היו מעט ארוכה יותר בגרסה האמריקנית מאשר בשחרור סרטים הבינלאומי: בעקבות דו קרב הפתיחה (שבו כל ארבעה חמוש באש ובסתיו), דמותו של צ'ארלס ברונסון נעמדים שוב מראים שהוא נורה רק בזרוע. חלק זה של הסצנה נחתך במקור על ידי מנהל סרג'יו לאונה לשחרור התיאטרלי ברחבי העולם. זה נוספו שוב לשוק האמריקאי, משום שהמפיצים האמריקאים חששו צופים אמריקאים לא יבינו את הסיפור בדרך אחרת, במיוחד לאור עובדת הפצע בזרועו של מפוחית מוצג במקור בפעם הראשונה בסצנה בהודעת המסחר שנחתכה לגרסה האמריקנית קצרה יותר. הגרסה האנגלית הוחזרה לכ 165 דקות לפרסום מחדש בשנת 1984, ולשחרור הווידאו שלה לשנה הבאה. החתך של הבמאי עריכה באיטליה קיים חתך של הבמאי 175 דקות שכולל כמה סצנות augmented עם חומר נוסף, ויש לו מסנן צבע צהוב. החתך של הבמאי זו שוחרר בוידאו ביתי ועד לתחילת 2000s, ועדיין משודר בטלוויזיה, אבל משחרר וידאו ביתי האחרונים יותר השתמשתי לחתוך הבינלאומי. משחרר וידאו ביתי עריכה לאחר שנים של פניות ציבור, Paramount שוחרר 2-Disc "מהדורה מיוחדת האספן" של Once Upon a Time במערב ביום 18 בנובמבר 2003 עם זמן ריצה של 165 דקות (158 דקות באזורים מסוימים). 1 גרסה זו היא צבע 2.35: גרסת 1 יחס ממדים במסך רחב anamorphic, סגור עם הכותרת ודולבי. פרשנות מסופקת גם על ידי מומחי קולנוע והסטוריונים בם ג'ון קרפנטר, ג'ון מיליוס, אלכס קוקס, היסטוריון קולנוע והביוגרף אונת סר כריסטופר Frayling, ד"ר שלדון הול, כמו גם שחקנים קלודיה קרדינלה וגבריאלה Ferzetti, ובמאי ברנרדו ברטולוצ'י, שיתוף -writer של הסרט. יש הדיסק השני תכונות מיוחדות, ובם שלושה סרטים תיעודיים אחרונים על כמה היבטים של הסרט: אופרה של אלימות שכר חטא משהו לעשות עם מוות הסרט שוחרר ב Blu-ray ביום 31 במאי 2011. אזכור סרט עריכה כוונתו של לאונה הייתה לקחת את מניית המוסכמות של המערבונים של פורד, הווארד הוקס ואחרים ג'ון האמריקאי, ולעבד אותם באופן אירוני, במהות היפוך משמעותם המיועדת במקורות המקוריים שלהם כדי ליצור קונוטציה כהה יותר. 14 הברורה ביותר דוגמא לכך היא הליהוק של בחור טוב סרט הוותיק הנרי פונדה כפרנק המרושע, אבל יש גם הרבה תהפוכות אחרות, עדינות יותר לאורך כל הסרט. לדברי מבקר קולנוע והיסטוריון כריסטופר Frayling, הסרט מצטט מכמה ש30 מערבונים אמריקאים קלאסיים. הסרטים הגדולים בהפניה כוללים: בצהריים היום.רצף הפתיחה דומה לצהרי היום הפתיחה, שבו שלושה הרעים (לי ואן קליף, Sheb וולי ורוברט וילק) להמתין בתחנה להגעתו של מנהיגם הכנופיה (גם בשם פרנק, בגילומו של איאן מקדונלד) ברכבת הצהריים.בפתיחה של היה היה במערב, שלושה הרעים (ג'ק עילם, שהופיע בחלק קטן בצהריים היום, וודי סטרוד, ואל Mulock) לחכות בתחנה. עם זאת, תקופת ההמתנה מתוארת ברצף של עשר דקות ארוכות, הרכבת מגיעה כמה שעות אחרי הצהריים, ונוסע שלה הוא גיבורו של הסרט (צ'ארלס ברונסון) ולא הנבל שלה.הסצנה מפורסמת לשימוש שלו של צלילים טבעיים: טחנת רוח חורקת, פרקי אצבעות פיצוח, ודמותו של ג'ק עילם מנסה לגרש את זבוב. על פי שמועה, לאונה הציעה חלקים של שלושה הרעים לטובים, הרע והמכוער כוכבי קלינט איסטווד, לי ואן קליף ואלי וולך. 15 03:10 ליומה. כת זו מערבית על ידי Delmer Daves אולי הייתה השפעה ניכרת על הסרט.ההתייחסות הברורה ביותר היא חילופי דברים קצרים בין השריף של קינן וויין ואיינתי, שבו הם דנים בשליחה האחרונה לכלא Yuma. בנוסף, כמו במערב הנבל הראשי בגילומו של שחקן (גלן פורד) ששחק בדרך כלל החבר 'ה טוב.הסרט כולל גם מוסיקה diegetic (פורד בשלב מסוים שורק שיר הנושא של הסרט בדיוק כמו מפוחית מספקת מוסיקה במערב).והסצנה שבה דמותו של ואן הפלין מלווה פורד לתחנת הרכבת תוך הימנעות מארב של הכנופיה שלו אולי בהשראת המארב של פרנק על ידי אנשיו שלו בסרטו של לאונה. Comancheros.שם McBain והשם של העיר Sweetwater מגיעים מהסרט הזה. ג'וני גיטרה.דמותו של ג'יל McBain מבוססת כביכול על אופייה של ג'ואן קרופורד וינה, ומפוחית עשויה להיות מושפעת על ידי הדמות הראשית של סטרלינג היידן. חלק מהעלילה הבסיסית (מתנחלים לעומת הרכבת) עשוי להיות ממוחזר מהסרט הזה. 16 סוס הברזל. מערב יכול להכיל כמה אזכור עדין לסרט הזה, ובכלל זה כדור נמוך זווית של רכבת צווחת ממהרת לעבר המסך בסצנת הפתיחה, ואת הזריקה של הרכבת שנכנסה לתחנת Sweetwater בסופו של הסרט. 16 שיין.סצנת הטבח במערב כוללת ציד טימי McBain צעיר עם אביו, בדיוק כמו ג'ואי צד עם אביו בשיין.הלוויתו של McBains המושאלת ירתה למטרות בעיטתו משיין כמעט. 16 ורה קרוז. בשני הסרטים, דמותו של רונסון משחקת מפוחית, וידועה רק על ידי כינוי. למחפשים. לאונה הודתה כי במהלך הטבח של משפחת McBain, השיחים המרשרשים, העצירה של ציוצי הצרצר, ופסיוני הרפרוף להציע איום מתקרב החווה, נלקחו כל מהמחפשים.הסוף של הסרט - שבו נוודים מערביים מפוחית ואיינתי נאלצים לעבור ולא להצטרף לחברה מודרנית - גם מהדהד את הסיום המפורסם של סרטו של פורד 16. וורלוק. בסופו של הסרט הזה, דמותו של הנרי פונדה לובשת בגדים דומים מאוד לתלבושת שלו בכל רחבי מערב. בנוסף, וורלוק כולל דיון על אמהות בין פונדה ודורותי מאלון שהוא דומה לאלה שבין Cheyenne וג'יל במערב. לבסוף, וורלוק מכיל רצף שבו הדמות של פונדה בועטת אדם נכה את הקביים שלו, כפי שהוא עושה למר מורטון במערב. שבעה המופלאים. בסרט זה, דמותו של צ'ארלס ברונסון מגלף חתיכת העץ. במערב, הוא עושה את אותו הדבר, אם כי בהקשר אחר.שבעת המופלאים היו מבוסס על שבעה הסמוראים של אקירה קורוסאווה יוג'ימבו ש( שומר הראש) הייתה ההשראה (ומאוחר יותר, ליטיגציה) מאחורי חופן של אונה דולרים. Winchester -73. יש הטוענים שהסצנות במערב בעמדת המסחר מבוססות על אלה בווינצ'סטר -73, אך הדמיון הוא קל. 16 איש שירה בליברטי ואלאנס.מטליות אבק (מעילים ארוכים) משוחק על ידי פרנק ואנשיו בטבח הפתיחה דומה לאלה שלבשו בליברטי ואלאנס (לי מרווין) ואנשיו שלו, כאשר הם הציגו בסרט הזה. בנוסף, סצנת המכירה הפומבית במערב נועדה להיזכר בסצנת הבחירות בליברטי ואלאנס. 16 השקיעה האחרונה.דו קרב הסופי בין פרנק ומפוחית הוא ירה כמעט זהה לקרב בין קירק דאגלס ורוק הדסון בסרט הזה. 16 דו קרב בשמשדמותו של מורטון, ברון רכבת נכה במערב, הייתה מבוססת על הדמות בגילומו של ליונל ברימור בסרט הזה. 16 סמל Rutledge (עם וודי סטרוד כדמות הראשית).בג'ון פורד המערבי זה, יש סצנה שבה הדמות של "קונסטנס המגדלים נרדם בכיסא עם רובה בחיקה, מחפשת את האפצ'י עוין, בדיוק כמו ג'יל McBain עושה בסרטו של לאונה. קלמנטיין יקירתי.בהודעת סצנת מסחר, Cheyenne מחליק את אקדחו של מפוחית במורד הבר אליו, מאתגר אותו לירות - ממש כמו מורגן ארפ (וורד בונד) הזזה הנשק שלו לאח וויאט (הנרי פונדה) בסרט פורד כאשר Earps נפגש דוק הולידיי (ויקטור למבוגרים) בפעם הראשונה. כמו כן, סצנה שנמחקה במערב בהשתתפות פרנק מקבל גילוח עם בושם במספרה, בדומה לויאט של פונדה. ישנן התייחסויות אחרות, קטנות יותר, למי שאינם מערבונים שונים, בעיקר Leopard של לוקינו ויסקונטי ו, ללא ספק, לסרטים רבים קטין מערביים ופרקי טלוויזיה (זה חל על כל המערבונים של לאונה). בניגוד לאמונה פופולרית, שמה של העיר "Sweetwater" לא נלקח מהרוח, האפוס השקט של ויקטור סג'וסטרום. ברנרדו ברטולוצ'י הצהיר כי הוא הסתכל על מפה של דרום מערב ארצות הברית, מצא את השם של העיר באריזונה, והחליט לשלב אותו בסרט. עם זאת, "Sweetwater" - יחד עם דמות בשם McBain -. הופיעה גם בג'ון ויין מערבי, Comancheros, שהאונה העריצה 16 Once Upon a Time במערב, את עצמו, הוא מפנה במהיר והמלח, עם דמותו של ג'ין הקמן, ג'ון הורדוס, מול אלן, aka "ליידי" (שרון סטון) בקרב היריות הסופיות. זהותה היא תעלומה עד הסוף, כאשר הקהל רואה פלאשבק של אלן להורדוס לינץ אביה, שריף, ונותן לה הזדמנות להציל את אביה על ידי ירי את החבל וניתוק זה, אבל זה משתבש. כמו עם פרנק, הורדוס צועק, "מי אתה?"והתשובה היחידה שהוא מקבל הוא חפץ מהלינץ קודם לכן, במקרה זה התג של השריף שאלן שמרה כל השנים האלה. יש המהיר ומלח חיבור אחר לOnce Upon a Time במערב: זה היה סרט הגמר ולודי סטרוד, שמת לפני שהוא יכול להשתחרר. הסצנה על גג תחנה המפורסמת מחדש בבחזרה לעתיד החלק III וסרטים רבים אחרים שילמו מחווה לOnce Upon a Time במערב. ממזרים חסרי כבוד של קוונטין טרנטינו נפתח עם רצף ארוך הזכאי Once Upon a Time בצרפת כבושה בידי נאצים (אם כי בפרטי הסצנה נושאת יותר דמיון לכניסתו של לי ואן קליף בטוב, רע והמכוער), והסרטים להרוג את ביל כוללים קטעי הפסקול של מוריקונה. שודדי הקאריביים: סוף העולם כוללים פרודיה של "האיש עם מפוחית" נושא בפסקול, כמו גיבורי הסרט לצבור הון על שרטון לפני הקרב הסופי. אוסטרליה של באז לLuhrman כוללת כמה הנהונים לסרטו של לאונה, כוללים נחלה עם טחנת רוח חורקת, סצנת לוויה כמעט זהה, ומערכת היחסים העוינים של הנבלים של הסרט קטגוריה:מערבונים